Metal Gear Solid weapons
This article is a list of weapons that appear in Metal Gear Solid and Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes. Handguns SOCOM The MK23 SOCOM is a .45ACP caliber semi-automatic pistol that can be found in the back of a truck at the Helipad or inside of the Tank Hangar, it comes with a pre-attached laser aiming module. Since its debut in Metal Gear Solid, the SOCOM has become one of Solid Snake's signature weapons. It is the first gun available to the player and is ideal for carefully placed shots with the help of the laser aiming module. Later on in the game, a suppressor can be found in the room on the ground floor of the Tank Hangar after finding Donald Anderson. Single Action Army The Single Action Army is a revolver used by Revolver Ocelot during his battle with Snake. It holds six .45 Colt (Large Caliber) rounds and is not attainable by Snake in Metal Gear Solid (as well as The Twin Snakes). Desert Eagle Meryl Silverburgh's preferred weapon. She uses this .50AE caliber weapon against Snake when controlled by Psycho Mantis, also not attainable by Snake. Rifles FAMAS A fully automatic assault rifle with a fast 1000 rounds per minute rate of fire and holding 25 bullets per magazine. It is the standard weapon of the Genome Soldiers, and used by both Liquid Snake and Solid Snake. The FAMAS can be found in the Armory after the battle with Revolver Ocelot after acquiring a Level 2 security card, which is guarded by infra-red lasers. The last few rounds have extra strength, thus causing more damage. This weapon is best used in gunfights against alert enemies or bosses as this weapon is not suppressed. It is not available in Metal Gear Solid: Integral's "Very Easy Mode", since the player starts with an infinite MP5. PSG-1 Semi-automatic sniper rifle holding 5 rounds per magazine and is a symbolic weapon of Sniper Wolf. It can also be used by Snake if a sniping approach is desired against Sniper Wolf and holds 5 rounds per magazine. The scoped view of the weapon tends to be unstable unless Diazepam is taken. Sniper Wolf's PSG-1 has a laser beam for targeting. Missiles All missiles trigger alert mode upon impact or explosion if there are human enemies present. Stinger A man-portable surface-to-air missile launcher that can take out targets that emit heat signatures it is primarily used in the battles against the Hind and Metal Gear REX. This can also be used to take out cameras since chaff grenades only provide protection momentarily against them. Mobility is lost when deployed. Nikita A remote controlled missile that travels at ground level with a low velocity. Snake uses it to ruin the control panel that is connected to the electrified floor that is preventing him from reaching Hal Emmerich's lab. It can be used in the second battle as an alternative weapon against Sniper Wolf so that Snake can attack from a safe location. The player can use the missile's own CCD camera to guide the missile from its view by looking in first person rather than the overview as well. Can be shot down by gun cameras. Other Firearms M61 Vulcan A 20 mm High-Powered M61-Vulcan which is normally mounted on aircraft. However due to Vulcan Raven's supernatural strength, he is able to use it as his personal weapon and wield it with ease. Can shoot down Nikita missiles with ease. MP5SD A silenced submachine gun with 30 rounds per magazine that reportedly can hold a maximum of 999 bullets but has unlimited ammunition. Mistaken as an assault rifle in the game description although it functions like one. An ideal general purpose weapon against the enemy forces in the game against Genome Soldiers and against some bosses, making it superior to the SOCOM. Note that this weapon is only available in Metal Gear Solid: Integral, which is only available in Japan in its PlayStation iteration and on the PC elsewhere, when selecting the (exclusive to Integral) Very Easy difficulty setting. It was also available on the PC demo of said version. Explosives Timer Bomb A device set to explode after a set amount of time. In Metal Gear Solid, Ocelot hid a small time bomb in with Snake's inventory that would explode after about 150 seconds had passed. Another time bomb can be found in REX's underground lair by using the mine detector. This one goes off after 30 seconds have passed. C4 This can be placed on the ground or walls and is remotely detonated by the player. Claymore Mine Mines that are set off by a proximity sensor and are hidden from the naked eye by stealth technology and must be detected by using a mine detector or thermal goggles. They can only be safely disarmed and collected by being crawling over them when set, as they explode if the player is within its range. This weapon is also used quite often throughout the Metal Gear series and ideal against Vulcan Raven as a frontal assault is ill-advised. Grenades Grenade Grenades that explodes 5 seconds after pulling the pin regardless if thrown or not. Triggers alert mode upon explosion. Stun Grenade Flash-bang grenades used to disorient the enemy. Triggers alert mode upon explosion. Knocks out Meryl in one go during the battle against Psycho Mantis if regular melee attacks are not preferred. Chaff Grenade Temporarily disables nearby electrical equipment such as security cameras. Also useful in boss battles where the enemy is mechanical (Raven's M1 Abrams Tank, Gray Fox, Metal Gear REX, etc.). It also has a double-edged sword effect by disabling Snake's radar as well upon explosion so it must be used with caution. Does not go into Alert mode when it explodes. ''The Twin Snakes''-only weapons M9 A non-lethal conversion of the 92FS Snake uses in Metal Gear and Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake. Only available in The Twin Snakes and Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. PSG-1 T A non-lethal version of the PSG-1. Only available in The Twin Snakes and Metal Gear Solid 2. SPAS-12 The SPAS-12 is a selective-fire shotgun that can either be fired in the normal semiautomatic mode or manual pump action. Originally developed by the Italian arms company Franchi S.p.A., it is a frequently used weapon by the NBC division of the Next-Generation Special Forces, and is unavailable for Solid Snake. Empty Magazine A spent ammunition magazine. Can be used to distract the enemy by throwing it. Is not available in the original game. Book A type of magazine that has girlie pictures. Can be used to distract the enemy by placing it on the ground. Is not available in the original game. Depicts Alexandra Roivas from Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem on the cover as well as the page centerfolds. Winchester Model 1300 Defender shotgun A pump-action shotgun. It never actually is a usable item in-game, although it appears in the centerfold pages for the book item in Alex Roivas' possession, as another reference to Eternal Darkness. Metal Gear Solid Category:MGS weapons Weapons